Se lo dirás!
by Loversi.nalu2
Summary: Levy y gajeel hablan con natsu y lucy sobre como decirse lo que sienten. ¿podran lograrlo? ¿entre ellos pasara algo no planeado? Pasen y lean denle una oportunidad TTuTT Nota: Sera Gale y Nalu :33
1. Chapter 1

**~~ Holu! es mi primer fanfic NALU!(amo esa pareja) bueno espero que sea de su agrado minna-san!~~**

Es mi primer fanfic denle una oportunida TTuTT 

* * *

****Ya era medio dia en el gremio de fairy tail. Una rubia que estaba con su fiel amiga hablando sobre sus libros favoritos,asta que la peliazul cambio el tema

-**Ne~ Lu-chan como vas con natsu..-desia con una sonrisa picara su amiga**

-Levy-chan!-dijo casi gritando-Q-que cosas dices,natsu y yo solo somos amigos-

-Lu-chan se nota que tu y el quieren algo mas-

-Levy-chan no lo creo natsu solo me ve como una amiga- dijo un poco triste la rubia

-Lu-chan.. yo se que natsu te quiere mas que eso y tu igual

-Si pero y si no es verdad que el no me vea como algo mas...-

* * *

****Por otro lado se encontraban gajeel y natsu hablando.

-**Vamos salamander se lo tienes que decir a la coneja**

-Gajeel! si están sencillo como lo dices ve y di celo tu a levy

**-Salamander! no lo digas tan fuerte!- **dijo el dragon slayer de metal tapandole la mano a natsu

**-Ya** **ya- **Dijo quitandose la mano del otro dragon slayer de su boca-**bueno ya ayúdame a decírselo a lucy**

-**Mira salamander solo dile lo que realmente sientes por ella pero a solas -**

-Hmm bueno suena bien pero ah! no dejo de pensar que pasaría si me rechaza

-Ya salamander todos a qui saben que ella también siento lo mismo por ti

-Enserio !? Que bien!-

-**Si salamander pero se lo tienes que decir!- **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO** **II**

Natsu y gajeel seguían discutiendo sobre como natsu se lo iba a decir a lucy pero natsu peleaba de que el también se lo tenia que decir a levy,

lucy y levy veían como esos dos discutían querían ir hablar con ellos pero las avía detenido erza

-**Erza- **decia levy sorprendida

**-Hola chicas- **dijo sonriente erza

-**Hola-**dijieron al mismo tiempo las dos amigas

-**Que tanto hablan?-**pregunto curiosa la escarlet

**-De Lu-chan y natsu-**

-**Que desde cuando están juntos?!- **dijo mirando con una aurea asesina- **Lucy... Por que no me lo dijiste?.. te hiso algo pervertido? ya lo hicieron?-**decia las preguntas sonrojada pensando en las cosas pervertidas que han echo

-**Erza!-**dijo gritando la rubia por las preguntas de erza-**No estamos juntos n-n-no lo hemos echo y no me hizo nada!**

-Aunque tu si querias Lu-chan-decía su amiga burlándose de la rubia

-**Levy-chan!-**grito la rubia sonrojada,voltio a ver a gajeel como veía sonrojado a levy y se le ocurrio una idea para vengarse de su amiga-**Levy-chan~~ y cuentame como te va con gajeel**

-Lu-chan! emm etto.. pues ya vamos a misiones juntos-djo una sonrojada levy

-**Ohh levy-chan y cuando se lo diras~**

-Tu tambien levy Y-yo las ayudare todo por el **amor-**dijo erza con un brillo en los ojos

**-E-esta bien-** dijeron las dos amigas con una gota estilo anime

* * *

Por otro lado gajeel y natsu seescondian atras de una mesa para poder escuchar la combersacion de las chicas

-**Vamos gajeel no me dejas oir**

-Quitate salamander yo lo are

-Idiota vamos callate

-shh creo escuche algo- dijo gajeel poniendo su mano en la boca de natsu

Natsu mordió a gajeel haciendo que gritara y cayera encima de el junto con la mesa que los tapaba

-**idiota quitate de ensima que me aplastas**

-quien fue quien ocasiono esto

Sus gritos acacionaron que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que estaban atras de ellas

-**Natsu?!-**

-**gajeel?!**

-que** estan haciendo par de idiotas-** dijo erza con dos espadas en sus cuellos-**acaso nos estan espiando?!**

-**eh? no no erza no las estabamos espiando-**dijieron los dos dragon slayer

-**Entonces que estaban haciendo atras de nosotras?!-**

-**Solo discutiamos sobre algo y nos caímos - **dijo natsu con miedo

-**dejalos erza-**dijo lucy poniendo su mano en su hombro

Natsu solo miraba a lucy con cara de ''me as salvado'' ,erza guardo sus dos espadas dejando a los dos dragon salyer

**-Hola enana-**dijo gajeel poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza

-**Ya te e dicho que no me digas enana**

Esos dos seguían discutiendo sobre la estatura de levy,natsu se aserco a lucy un poco nervioso

-**H-hola lucy.-**dijo natsu unpoco sonrojado

-**Hola natsu-**dijo tambien sonrojada lucy

-**Emm podemos hablar**

-**Claro!**

-**Etto.. pero a solas**

-**Ah si cla-**Lucy no pudo continuar por que levy la avia llamado

-**Lu-chan me puedes a acompañar a mi casa esque gajeel no quiere.- **decia con un puchero volteando a ver a gajeel

-**Natsu podemos hablar luego esque tengo que a acompañar a levy**

-**Si luce tengan cuidado**

-**Si natsu adios**

Lucy se fue corriendo a donde estaba levy y gajeel todavía discutiendo,natsu solo vio como lucy fue asía levy,Lucy voltea a ver a natsu y se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa que tanto le encantaba ver natsu

-**Pronto te dire lo que siento lucy..**

* * *

**Waaaa asta a qui el capitulo**

que les pareció gajeel y natsu espiando a sus enamoradas :33

dejen sus reviews díganme si les gusto o que hice mal TTuTT

bye bye~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo cap! /*u*/ espero y les guste =w=**

* * *

Lucy se fue con levy camino a su casa,la rubia regañando a su amiga por no haberla dejado hablar con natsu

-**Levy-chan! no podías esperar natsu me iba a decir algo**

-Oh~ se te iba a declarar!-grito su amiga dando pequeños saltos -**Kyaaaa! perdón lu-chan por intervenir me hubieras dicho TTwTT  
**  
-**N-no levy-chan no te preocupes luego me lo dirá,espera que! N-no se me iba a declarar levy-chan de seguro se trataba de alguna misión o algo así -**dijo la rubia sonrojada

**-Vamos lu-chan te desanimas tu misma,sabemos que natsu no solo te ve como una amiga**

-**Vamos es natsu de seguro no sabe ni que es un novio y mucho menos que es el amor **

* * *

****Por otro lado en el gremio natsu y gajeel hablaban

-**Maldito gajeel! al fin que se lo iba a decir a lucy nos interrumpen, por que tu no fuiste con levy!**

-Idiota salamander si hubiera ido con levy me pondría nervioso y mas que tu quieres que yo se lo diga a levy

-Vamos los dos dijimos que se los íbamos a decir

-Si idiota pero no es tan simple

-Bueno en eso si tienes razon-decia natsu con los brasos cruzados-**Vamos tenemos que planear como se lo vamos a decir**

-Hmmm ...-los dos eso no se dieron cuenta de que gray llegaba volando a si ellos

-**Agh!- **dijo natsu tirado en el suelo-** Quítate de enésima Hielito!**

-**Callate cerebro de lava- **dijo gray levantándose de natsu

-**No sabia que idiotas caían del cielo-**dijo natsu burlándose de su amigo-rival

-**Bastardo! quieres peleear!?**

-Dejate venir striper

Y asi esos dos empezaron una de sus tipicas batallas,erza pasaba con su pastel de fresa en la mano y unos de los golpes de gray tiro el pastel..

-**IDIOTAS!-** grito erza abalanzándose sobre ellos golpeándolos - **Eso les pasa por tirar mi pastel lo vuelven hacer y les juro que les ira peor**

-Aye!-dijieron los dos tirados en el suelo con moretones y golpes

-**Ge-he eso les pasa por idiotas-** rio gajeel

-**Callate maldito bastardo- **dijo natsu levantándose

-**Y de que tanto hablaban ustedes?-** pregunto gray

-**E-eh B-bueno de... GRAY! como le dijiste a juvia lo que sentías por ella?- **dijo natsu agarrando los hombros de su amigo

**-Ohh pues ella me lo dijo y yo me di cuenta que también sentía por ella lo mismo..**

-Suena tan sencillo pero no lo es!-Grito natsu agarrándose la cabeza

-**Vamos natsu si se lo vas a decir a lucy lo tienes que hacer, vez que siempre loke anda tras ella**

-Si pero lucy siempre lo rechaza

-Pero no crees que aya una posibilidad de que un día lucy no lo rechace ...-Dijo serio gray

**-Ni lo digas gray! si eso pasa no se que aria**

-Por eso mismo se lo tienes que decir y tu también **gajeel!-**dijo mirando a gajeel ****

-E-eh? y-yo? d-de que hablas- dijo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

**-Vamos crees que soy idiota se lo que sientes por levy**

-Si pero y si nos rechazan?

-Hahaha no lo digas a esas dos se les ve que andan iguales que ustedes

-Bueno yo lo are!- Dijo decidido natsu** - y si me rechaza no importa yo luchare por ella..**

-A si se habla natsu- dijo gray

**-Si! salamander no sera el único que luche por amor **

* * *

**Levy y lucy seguían caminando ya eran mas de las 10:00 pm y aun no llegaban sentían que alguien las seguía y caminaron mas a prisa  
no se dieron cuenta de que dos hombres ya estaban atras de ellas,atacaron primero a levy dejándola inconsciente,**

-Levy-chan!-grito lucy llorando,veia como se la llevaban,mientras que lucy trataba de soltarse para agarrar sus llaves pero llego otro a agarrarla de la muñeca, tiraron sus llaves y la golpiaron asta dejarla inconsciente

-Te tenemos rubia...- dijo la pelirroja cargando a lucy

**mientras tanto nullpuding cargaba a levy**

-**Vamonos antes de que nos vean- **dijo obra

* * *

**En el gremio natsu se encontraba comiendo en la barra con gajeel sientio que algo le dolia en el pecho y dijo**

-**Lucy!.. -**dijo para ponerse de pie

-**que salamander que con lucy**

-**Les paso algo a ella y a levy- **eso iso que gajeel sintiera ese mismo dolor

-**Salamander tenemos que ir por ella**

Los dos salieron corriendo del gremio asía la casa de levy

-**Espero que estés bien lucy...**

Encontraron las llaves de la rubia en el camino y eso hizo que gajeel y natsu se preocuparan

-**Las capturaron salamander**

Natsu agarro las llaves de lucy

-Vamos gajeel!- dijo natsu para irse corriendo guiándose por el olor de las chicas

**-Aguanta lucy voy por ti!..**


End file.
